The Demon Rider
by Beelzemon
Summary: This is the telling of one of the adventures in my fan fic, "Worlds Apart".
1. Default Chapter

1 The Demon Rider  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story, including Bezel, I own the name Bezel, but not the character, per say. You'll see what I mean. For those who didn't read "Worlds Apart", I'm writing this story in a way so that who certain characters are will not be obvious unless you read it.  
  
Summary: This is one of the adventures from my crossover story "Worlds Apart". If you wish to read this story, it might help to read the aforementioned fan fic, although that might spoil the story a bit. "Worlds Apart" is in the Digimon story section.  
  
  
  
Prologue – Weirdness Incorporated  
  
We focus on a lone figure, which is just coming around.  
  
When he woke up, he had no clue where he was, so he got up to look around. As he walked down the hall, he thought he heard familiar voices in a room down the hall, so he peeked into the room to find out who it was. There were three people in the room, one looked like he was eight, and had purple hair. The other two, apparently his parents, were talking about some pranks the child did, something about tampering with the "Gravity Room".  
  
"Trunks," the mother, who had blue hair, said, "You've gone too far! Why did you set the gravity to 800!?!"  
  
"I…. Um…. You see…" the child, named Trunks, was looking for an explanation, something the figure had done before. The figure had a feeling he knew these people from somewhere….  
  
"I think he should train more, so he'd have less idle time to do these things." Said the father, whose black hair was sticking up so much, that the figure was tempted to use a nickname he called a friend on this guy instead. He decided against it, when he learned the father's name.  
  
"Vegeta! For once I agree. Although he should be punished, maybe if he trained daily, he'd have less time in the day to pull these stunts." The mother agreed.  
  
"What the…" The figure thought, " I can't be… can it?"  
  
As the figure walked out the front door, luckily not being noticed, he looks at the building and gasps. On the building the words, "Capsule Corporation," were clearly visible. The figure remembers back to when he'd watched this show while in the company of his friends. He knew he somehow was in a TV show. Dragonball Z. 


	2. An unusual race

Well, this WILL get more exciting. R&R please.  
  
Please note this takes place before Videl learned who Saiyaman was yet. Also, I've seen some people switch the term "ki" with "energy". I will call it energy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – An unusual race  
  
For once, Gohan was early in getting to the city, and thought he could have breakfast, but when Videl started to chase him in her helicopter, he quickly decided against it. He was flying away from her, at a very high speed, when an unusually dressed figure OVERTOOK him on a motorcycle, which stunned both Gohan, who was in his Saiyaman getup, and Videl, whose helicopter was designed to be quicker than virtually all land vehicles. They both took a good look at the guy. He wore a leather jacket, with a red bandana tied to his left arm. Black gloves, with metal on them covered his hands. His short, spiky, slicked back yellow hair was barely moving despite the speed. His boots had spike like parts on the metal toes, likely to keep his feet locked into those slots on the bike. They noticed he had a shotgun in a holster on his left leg, as well as one on his back. Sunglasses covered his eyes, so neither Videl, nor Gohan knew his eye color, but Gohan had a suspicion. Gohan had felt his energy, and was quite surprised at how high it was, but it felt tainted somehow. Gohan thought he might be a Super Saiyan.  
  
Gohan figured he'd tell the other Z fighters after school. He was in for another shock though…  
  
"Class," The teacher started, "I'd like you to meet a new student today. You can come in now."  
  
Both Gohan and Videl were stunned at who came through the door, but Gohan hid his feelings. The same guy on the motorcycle was the new student. Of course, he was minus the guns and holsters though.  
  
"Tell us a little about yourself… I didn't learn your name yet."  
  
The biker seemed distressed.  
  
Biker's P.O.V.  
  
Uh oh. I can't just tell them my name…think! Wait, I got it!  
  
The P.O.V. changes back to normal.  
  
"My name is…Bezel. I'm from around here." Answered the biker in a somewhat rough voice.  
  
(Bezel is pronounced BEE-zul)  
  
"O.K. Bezel, where's your button?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Huh? You mean I have to wear that thing!?!"  
  
"Of course," The teacher replied. "You do have it, right?"  
  
"Fine, I'll wear the button." Bezel says while putting the button on the left side of the front of his leather jacket.  
  
As Bezel goes to find a seat, the teacher calls him again.  
  
"Are you aware that sunglasses aren't part of the dress code?"  
  
"Forget it, I'm wearing the ugly button, aren't I?"  
  
"Um…well…"  
  
"Make up your mind. Either I wear the button, or I ditch my shades, I'm not doing both."  
  
"But you're required to wear the button."  
  
"Then I keep the shades."  
  
The whole class begins to respect Bezel, as he's the first one to win an argument over the dress code against a teacher. He's not surprised when a muscle bound guy with yellow hair offers him the seat to his right.  
  
"Thanks…" Bezel started.  
  
"My name's Sharbner," Replied the yellow haired guy. "Now if you don't mind…"  
  
Sharbner pulled off Bezel's shades and broke them in his hands.  
  
"…I'd like to inform you I'm the cool one around here." Sharbner said.  
  
"No wonder you're frozen to your seat." Bezel replied.  
  
Sharbner didn't have a clue what he meant, until Bezel pulled his underwear HARD, then tied the briefs to Sharbner's chair.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight! You DO NOT DISRESPECT MY PROPERTY!!!!"  
  
The teacher saw and heard the whole thing, but didn't dare report it. Besides, he felt Sharbner needed to be taught a lesson for his bullying. Plus Bezel only acted when Sharbner started it. Still, it was over a pair of sunglasses…  
  
"Young man!! I'll let you go this time, but only because it's your first day, and it's about time Sharbner got a taste of his own medicine, but no more of this!!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
As Bezel sat down, Gohan got a good look at his eyes. They were green….  
  
Please R&R. 


	3. What a coincidence

I've recently be E-mailed by someone who wants me to write my own version of another person's fan fic. I don't know if it's allowed, but I'll try. He wanted me to make my version of "Tamers no more" From the Digimon section. Guess I'll have to read it… Anyway, it might delay the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – What a coincidence  
  
The school day went by, and when it was time to leave… Gohan and Videl witnessed a very nasty scene, along with a lot of students and teachers.  
  
"HEY!!" Bezel yelled.  
  
Sharbner was kicking Bezel's motorcycle, trying to wreck it.  
  
"Now you're bike's wrecked!" Sharbner yelled to Bezel.  
  
"What a coincidence… your car's wrecked." Bezel said.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
Bezel opened a storage trunk on the motorcycle, and pulled out something long with a handle. Sharbner recognized it too late, as Bezel put two shotgun slugs through a tire on Sharbner's car. Then he reloaded and did it again to another tire. Then he kicked a third, puncturing it with the spikes on the boots.  
  
"It is now."  
  
(I want this clear…I said SLUGS, not buckshot. Slugs are bullets, like those in pistols. Some shotguns fire buckshot, which is a lot of little pellets fired at once. I also forgot to mention the shotguns are sawed-off shotguns that can be fired like a pistol.)  
  
"MY CAR!" Sharbner yelled.  
  
The crowd was terrified, because Bezel had concealed weapons the whole time. So naturally, the resident crime fighter gets involved…  
  
"You just broke the law!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Is that your business…? What the…. Videl Satan." Bezel yelped. " Well, this just got more interesting."  
  
"You're on the wrong side of the law!"  
  
"You think I'm scared? I'll show ya' whose scared!" Bezel yelled as he strapped on the holsters and reloaded his shotguns.  
  
Videl started with a tackle, but Bezel just sidestepped and hit her on the back of the head with the butt of a shotgun.  
  
"Listen! I don't want to fight! I just taught that jerk a lesson!" Bezel yelled. "That he should be ready for the consequences of his actions when he decides to mess with someone. If you have a problem with that, then I'm leaving."  
  
Bezel then righted his motorcycle, which lacks any dents in it, then revs it up, as if to leave. Then he remembers something…  
  
"You were the one chasing that flying goofball earlier, right?"  
  
"You mean Saiyaman?" Videl replied.  
  
"Whatever. I mean the guy in the stupid outfit."  
  
"That's him."  
  
"If you find him, could you tell him I HATED that lecture he gave me about the rules of the road after he stopped me for speeding."  
  
Then Bezel sped off.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" yelled all the Z fighters minus Goku, who Gohan assembled at Capsule Co. because he felt it was necessary.  
  
"Another Super Saiyan?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I think so. Anyway, he attends Orange Star High, like I do. I don't know for how long though…"  
  
"What do you mean, Gohan?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Well, he's been in a lot of trouble there already," Gohan said, "Mostly with this one kid. He's tied him to a chair by his underwear…"  
  
"Ouch!" Said Trunks.  
  
"Blew out the tires on the kid's car…"  
  
"That's unpleasant." Krillin stated.  
  
"And picked a fight with Videl."  
  
"You mean that weakling, Hercule's daughter?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
A doorbell rings, and Bulma goes to answer it, while the others continue to talk about it, not noticing a new energy in the building. Later, Bulma comes back up, and asks Gohan a couple questions…  
  
"Gohan, did that one person have a motorcycle, a leather jacket with a red bandana tied to his left arm, sunglasses, and boots with spiked toes?"  
  
"Exactly, why?"  
  
"He's downstairs asking about a job."  
  
"What a coincidence."  
  
Please R&R. 


	4. Revelations

Well, I'll finish this story before I work on that rewrite. Besides, Kanada's profile doesn't show his E-mail, so I can't ask him if I can make it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – revelations  
  
It had been a few minutes since the blue haired woman, whom Bezel just learned was named Bulma, left to check something. Bezel had a feeling it actually had something to do with those "guests" who literally flew in. They probably didn't know he could see them, even if they were flying that fast. He thought he recognized one of them…  
  
"I'm back, sorry it took so long." Bulma said as she entered the room.  
  
"No problem. Anyway, about that job…"  
  
"Well," Bulma said, "What are your qualifications?"  
  
"I am good with computers. I also could be a security guard if needed." Bezel said.  
  
"All right then. I'll see if there's anything like that open."  
  
Bulma left the room, which Bezel actually liked, because he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, what do you think of him, Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think he's here for something other than a job." Bulma replied.  
  
"Something is wrong about his energy." Piccolo stated.  
  
"What is it, Namek?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"It… It seems different."  
  
"I agree with Piccolo." Gohan said.  
  
"I better get back before he gets suspicious." Bulma said.  
  
Bulma starts back down to the room.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Bezel is hiding in a stall in the bathroom, glowing in energy and changing form.  
  
"Geez! I've tried to stay in that form for too long." Said Bezel in a slightly rougher voice.  
  
There aren't many changes in this form from the other one. The most noticeable is the black tail that is now on his rear. He also has an odd helmet, and his eyes are red. His skin, which is just the small area around his lips, has changed to a very light shade of  
  
"Good thing the bathroom's empty."  
  
As Bezel finishes saying that, he changes back to his human form, and then heads back to the room to be interviewed more.  
  
"O.K. now…Bezel? Bezel where are you?" Bulma said, not knowing where Bezel is until…. a flushing noise is heard from the men's bathroom.  
  
"Oh… there you are. Well, we do have an opening pertaining to computers."  
  
"That's good." Bezel replied. "Better than I could hope for." Bezel thought to himself.  
  
"However, there is a problem…"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"You seem to have a criminal record. You're wanted on one count of concealed weapons, and one count of damaging another person's property."  
  
"I can explain the damaged property, and I have a license for the shotguns."  
  
"All right then, explain."  
  
"That jerk tried to destroy my motorcycle! I only shot out his tires! Well, shot out two, and popped the third."  
  
"We don't hire criminals."  
  
"HEY! They couldn't get that reported in so little time! All right! Spill it."  
  
"Uh-oh." Thought Gohan.  
  
He and the others decided to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"Spill what?" Bulma thought she could play dumb, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Forget it! I know that kid's here." Bezel whipped out a shotgun as if from nowhere and pointed it at Bulma's head.  
  
"What kid?" Bulma wasn't faking this time.  
  
"You know…. spiky black hair, a bit naïve…" Bezel kept describing him until he remembered his name. "Gohan's his name. I saw him and a few others fly into a window on the upper floors, and he's the only one who could have told you."  
  
"How on earth did he see us?" Gohan thought.  
  
They were flying too fast for any human eye to follow. Even if they weren't, at that height, they'd look like dots, and be impossible to recognize for a human… he must be a Saiyan, whose staying in Super Saiyan form. When he told they others this, they all agreed.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm sure he's Saiyaman, because Gohan's the only one who looked like he choose that stupid outfit as a disguise. I bet he doesn't know that I can even see his face through that visor."  
  
"How could you? It's…. tinted…. whoops."  
  
"Got you, but my eyes are a bit more sensitive than your eyes. Now, I'll count to ten, and if you don't tell me where he is, there'll be two holes going through your head where your eyes were. One…."  
  
Gohan could feel it, Bezel fully intended before he hit ten.  
  
"Two…"  
  
Gohan opened the door, and sped to save Bulma. He went so fast, that Bezel continued to count…  
  
"TEN!"  
  
…But somehow Bezel knew where Gohan and Bulma would be, and quickly turned and fired, just barely scratching Gohan's arm.  
  
"Wha… how did his bullets hurt me at all!"  
  
"Well, you are good, but your little lecture after stopping me stunk worse than a wet Chatsuramon."  
  
"A what?" Gohan asked, holding his arm.  
  
"Forget it. In fact, forget everything." Bezel pointed one of his shotguns at Gohan's head.  
  
"Might as well get rid of the disguise…"  
  
None of them knew what he was talking about.  
  
"…Because I have to forfeit some of my power to keep this appearance."  
  
A flash of energy brightens the room, and Bezel changes once again into that other form with the tail.  
  
"What is he!?!" Piccolo gasped.  
  
"Glad you asked, Pickle Puss, but I'm not answering that. I'll tell you who I am though." Bezel said. He then put two fingers next to his mouth and whistled. A few seconds later, his motorcycle plowed through the door, and he mounted.  
  
"I am the Demon Rider! I AM BEELZEMON!" With that Beelzemon plowed through the WALL and drove off, as if to tempt them to follow. They didn't resist that temptation…  
  
  
  
Bezel's finally revealed as Beelzemon. For Digimon fans, you probably saw this from a mile away, though. R&R. 


	5. The heat is on

Ugh! I just found out who asked me to rewrite the one story! That oaf criticized ME when reviewing a story! And to think I'm writing a story with the Digimon he calls himself as a main character. Beelzemon is what he calls himself. Well, he DID give me the idea to write my own version of the story on a silver platter…  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – The heat is on.  
  
They were flying as fast as they could, but that motorcycle of his was faster, and he easily maneuvered around the traffic. Gohan had the feeling he knew this guy somehow. He tried to remember where…  
  
"Hey Gohan," Goten said to Gohan a while back. "Beelzemon's being mean."  
  
"Who's Beelzemon?"  
  
"That scary guy on my cartoon show. You know… Digimon."  
  
That's it!!! Gohan didn't know how but that's IT!!!!!!!!! Luckily, Trunks decided to follow, and brought Goten.  
  
"Piccolo. I might sound insane for saying this, but I think that Beelzemon's from a… a cartoon somehow."  
  
"Your right… I do think you've gone insane."  
  
"At least let my try a prove if it's true. Hey Goten!"  
  
"Yeah Gohan!" Goten called back.  
  
"Do you remember when you were afraid of someone on your show, and asked me to help you get over that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was that guy called?"  
  
"Bezi…. No, Bellz…. that's not it. Now I remember, it's Beelzemon, why did you ask."  
  
"Gohan that still doesn't prove…" Piccolo started.  
  
"Goten, does that guy down there look familiar?"  
  
Goten looks at Beelzemon for a minute.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's him!!!!! That's Beelzemon!!!!!!!!! I'm leaving Trunks, bye!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gohan, how on earth is this possible?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know my self, but don't tell Vegeta, or he'll think it'll damage his pride fighting a cartoon character come to life."  
  
"I heard the whole thing, Gohan," Vegeta growled, "…but Kakarot wouldn't turn down this fight, and neither will I!!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Wait a moment… I don't feel any energy from him."  
  
Gohan goes Super Saiyan, and then tackles Beelzemon, who was a decoy that the motorcycle drove around to fool them.  
  
Back at Capsule Co., Beelzemon has changed into Beelzemon Blast Mode, and has Bulma working on a computer program of sorts, when the Z fighters come into view.  
  
"Well," Beelzemon said, "looks like the heat is on."  
  
Beelzemon then levels off his massive arm cannon on Vegeta.  
  
  
  
R&R. Should I make the rewrite of "Tamers no more"? Dragonball Z fans need not apply, but can. 


	6. One of those days

The person who called me "gay" in the reviews in going to be in BIG trouble with their mother. I guess that particular person likes soap.  
  
Chapter 6 – One of those days.  
  
"Corona Blaster!"  
  
A blast of energy fires from Beelzemon's large arm cannon and heads toward Vegeta. He easily dodges it, but gets hit by the blast of it nailing Krillin.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma cries out.  
  
"I know that wasn't enough to harm any of them, so just finish that program I told you about. I'm only going to do what I have to in order to buy time."  
  
"You seem awfully nice for a bad person."  
  
"Forget it, just finish that so I can go home."  
  
"WHAT!!! That's all this is about!?"  
  
Bulma's question falls on deaf ears as Beelzemon flies out the window to stall the Z fighters, who are unaware of the true nature of Beelzemon.  
  
"What was that!?!" Gohan yelped.  
  
"It's obvious we underestimated this clown!" Vegeta yelled out as he turned Super Saiyan. The others who could do so followed suite.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
Beelzemon didn't get to finish what he was saying, because Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan were pummeling him, juggling him between the three.  
  
"WAIT!!!! STOP!!!!!! He's just trying to get home!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted out the window. Although they couldn't hear her, excluding Piccolo, it was enough to distract them long enough for Beelzemon to hit the ground, and change into a small, imp like form.  
  
"That's the last time I provoke them." He said as he passed out….  
  
"That's the weird little imp whose energy appeared out of nowhere," Trunks said, "He just appeared in our home, and eavesdropped on a…. um…. Conversation, yeah, that's it."  
  
"You mean you encountered it before?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
The impish figure then started to get up, bruised, but otherwise all right.  
  
"Owwwww… I feel worse than when Indramon had his way with me."  
  
"Beelzemon?"  
  
"Nope. It's Impmon now that I'm NEAR DEAD, THANKS TO YOU!!!"  
  
"Geez, you're awfully mean." Trunks declared.  
  
"What do you expect? Hugs and kisses? YOU USED ME AS A HACKIE SACK!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Be glad that we stopped at all." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Besides, your way home is finished," Bulma said, trying to cheer Impmon up, "but you should have asked nicely in the first place."  
  
"…I feel very stupid right now."  
  
And so, after a few good-byes, Impmon was on his way to the one place where he could get home.  
  
End.  
  
A little weak for a story, but I'm catching on. 


End file.
